


Black Hole

by badgerandk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerandk/pseuds/badgerandk
Summary: Eli gets news that he can't seem to process.Implied death but there is a lot up for interpretation.





	Black Hole

**Author's Note:**

> My grandfather died last night and I am trying to process it. Thus this sad fic.

He looked at the screen, wondering who put the black hole where his heart once was. He got the news yesterday. It was fine. Finished his day, was exceptional with how much he got done even. Read a book, that new one that came out. Thrawn would like it. Would have liked it. Went to bed. Woke up and went to work. The tightness in his chest was not bad. He had duties that needed to be finished before he could take time off or it would interfere with other’s jobs. That would be unfair to his team. Partway through explaining the situation to his commander the tears had shown up. They didn’t fall. They couldn’t fall. But he had paused, throat tight before finishing his request for time off. It was approved. Officially, only so much time would be given, but the commander made it clear that if more time was needed away that it could be arranged. 

He carefully explained the remaining work to an Ensign and then left. That was when he felt the tightness increase in pressure. It felt like his ribs would cave in, each breath made him wonder if his ribs would break from the stress. Carefully focusing on his piloting as he flew the skimmer home, he focused on the outside world. Not yet. He parked and locked the skimmer. He should really take it into the shop. It was making a funny noise when he steered it to the right. It also needed servicing. But that isn’t a worry for today, He reminded himself as he made his way inside and entered the lift. Exiting, the hall seemed to stretch on forever. Reminding him of that story of a Jedi who was caught rewalking the same hallway 364 times. That was an odd story, a little snippet of a larger one that was quite interesting but extremely banned. His hand shook as he keyed his door open. He carefully took his boots off and put them by the door on the shoe rack. Dropping his hat on the counter, he paused and then went to change. Uniform isn’t needed but what to wear. Something easy to change, he decided, pulling the soft, worn tunic and leggings out. After all, there would be family events that will be required and potentially more. 

Sitting down in front of the data terminal, he carefully logged in and checked his mail. Nothing that was immediately pressing. He should tell his friends, but the pressure had increased further and felt like a black hole. 

Who had put the black hole where his heart once was? 


End file.
